


The Tales of Suki

by bi_habibi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi
Summary: Suki's time between getting captured by Azula and ending up in the Boiling Rock.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	The Tales of Suki

There was a sharp pain as she hit the ground. Her breath temporarily knocked out of her. One of her fans laid on the ground a few feet away from her, glinting in the sun, mocking her. She gripped the other one tightly, praying Appa would find Aang. 

“How pathetic, you outnumbered us and yet, you’ve been defeated.” a voice said above her, sneering.

Suki huffed, she could see her girls strewn out across the woods, they needed her. Suki took a deep breath. In one fluid motion, she rolled onto her knees and she swung her fan at her attacker, catching one of the girl’s legs and knocking her to the ground. Suki hauled herself to her feet and made a dash for her other fan. There was a zinging noise next to her head, and some knives buried themselves into the tree in front of her. The fan was _right there_. She extended her hand to grab it.

_THWACK!_

Her arm went limp from the impact of a fist. Suki yelped and stumbled, falling sideways. Her other fan spun out of her hand, landing next to the fallen fan. 

“Like I said, you are not prettier than us!” the girl in pink yelled.

Suki rolled her eyes. The other Kyoshi warriors had already been rounded up, it was just her left. The girl in pink and the girl with knives grabbed her arms, tying them behind her with rope.

“Take their outfits and makeup. I have a plan,” one girl said, she was rubbing her leg from where Suki and knocked her down.

That gave Suki some satisfaction. The girl stared Suki down, her gold eyes cold and calculating. She crouched down in front of Suki, grabbing her face. Suki snarled.

“You’re coming with me.” the girl said.

Suki learned later that the girl in pink was named Ty Lee, the knives girl was Mai, and the last one was Azula. The princess of the Fire Nation. She also learned sitting tied up on a mongoose lizard was not fun. Her face paint was smudged and her arms were sore. She knew where they were headed: _Ba Sing Se._

* * *

Sitting in a prison cell in a giant metal drill was somehow less comfortable than a mongoose lizard, but at least her arms were free. Suki sat against the wall, no one had come to check on her in a while, so she took the time to let out the tears she had been holding back.

_She had gotten Appa out of there, but did he find Aang? Were Katara, Sokka and Aang safe? Was Sokka alright? Were her girls safe?_

She had no answers to the questions screaming in her head. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a huge jolt in the machine. There was a weird hissing noise and the machine just...stopped?

Suki knew who did it, and smiled. At least they were alright. 

Suki didn’t get the chance to think about them long. Ty Lee and Mai had appeared, unlocking her cell. Ty Lee chi blocked her and Suki huffed as Mai and Ty Lee dragged her down a corridor. She was shoved into a box that barely passed as a cell. She didn’t need windows to know they were inside Ba Sing Se. Suki tugged at the black pants, they were too small. So was the black shirt, she had no idea who’s clothes these used to belong to. Nor did she want to find out.

* * *

The room in the Earth King’s palace was the comfiest Suki had ever stayed, even if she was a prisoner. She had also learned several things in her time here. Sokka was no longer in Ba Sing Se. Neither was Aang, or Toph, supposedly. She didn’t know who Toph was, but if she had been travelling with Aang and them, she was glad the girl was safe. Katara, however, was still here. And the Earth Kingdom was planning _something_. Something big. Azula and her cronies had taken her Kyoshi warrior uniform, as well as two others, a while ago, and they were using them for whatever this plan was. Suki just prayed that Katara was safe. She’d never forgive herself if something happened to the younger girl. Suki contemplated escaping. She had tried when they first got here, but the palace was huge, and men in green robes were ruthless. The black eye she received was a reminder of that. She had no idea how long she had been locked up in this room. There were no windows, or even vents to use. Suki spent all her time laying on the bed, thinking. 

She had too many thoughts, and no answers. 

There was a shuffle outside and the doors opened. Azula was standing there, looking like she had just been in a fight. Two of the men in green robes flanked either side of her.

“I have no use for her anymore,” Azula said, waving her hand, “Take her to the prison where the others are being held.”

The men nodded, rocks clamped around Suki’s wrists and ankles. Suki didn’t fight back, she was tired. Too tired.

* * *

Suki was in a prison in the Fire Nation, with her warriors. They were all in one cell together, but they were together. Suki had sobbed when she saw them again, so had they. Ski had cried a lot recently, and she hated herself for it. She hated herself more after learning something.

The Avatar was dead. 

He had been killed by Azula in Ba Sing Se.

Suki had been there.

She hadn’t done anything.

Aang was dead, and she blamed herself.

Weeks passed, there was no word about the rest of Team Avatar. When her girls were asleep, Suki cried. She cried over Aang, she cried for Sokka and for Katara. She cried for her girls, younger than her and stuck in a prison away from their home. 

She was supposed to be a leader, and she had failed.

It was the middle of the night when the guards came for her. They yanked her out of the cell and threw in a room, Azula was there. Suki wanted to do nothing more than wipe the smirk off the girls lips.

“Still here I see?” Azula chuckled.

“Sokka will come for me. Aang might not be here, but this war isn’t over. You _will_ lose,” Suki hissed.

Azula laughed, “He’s not coming. No one is. You’ve lost, just face the truth.”

_Sokka will come. They all will._

Suki said nothing, she settled for glaring at the Fire Nation princess.

“You’re the leader right?” Azula asked, suddenly.

“Touch my girls again and I will see to your end _myself_.” Suki growled.

“I don’t want your girls. They’re pathetic. You, on the other hand, are too much of a wild card. Taking down two guards in one day? We can’t have that here,” Azula said, examining her nails.

Suki narrowed her eyes, she debated taking Azula on right here, right now.

“But don’t worry, your girls will be fine. But you’re _never_ going to see them again.”

* * *

The Boiling Rock was _hot_. Suki thought the Fire Nation was hot, but the Boiling Rock beat it, by a lot. The prison itself wasn’t terrible, if you stayed in line. Suki tried her best to. She didn’t fight back, she didn’t mingle with other prisoners. She stayed in her cell, except for meals and chores. She spent some time outside in the pavilion, staring at the clouds. Sometimes, she thought she saw Appa, and would get her hopes up. 

It was always clouds. Just clouds.

_Sokka will come for me. Right?_

One time, Suki could have _sworn_ that cloud had been Appa. It was too realistic, but the cloud kept going, and Suki was still there.

Suki had no way of telling how long she had been there. She spent most of her time staring at the ceiling in her cell, worrying. She worried about her girls, if they were alright without her. Worried about Sokka and Katara, how they were faring without Aang. Even the other girl, Toph, was she alright?

The door slid open and a guard walked in, Suki didn’t look at him.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” Suki asked, sitting up.

“You mean you don’t recognize me?” the man said.

Suki scoffed, “You people all look the same to me.”

“Oh? Then maybe you’ll recognize this.”

The guard leaned in to _kiss_ her? Suki grabbed his face and threw him against the wall. Absolutely not. The man yelped as he hit the wall, his helmet tumbling off. He wasn’t a guard.

“Sokka?! It’s you!” Suki cried.

She bolted forward and threw her arms around him. He wrapped her in a hug and Suki cried.

For the first time in a long time, she cried from happiness.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @bi-suki!


End file.
